custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChronosOmega/Chroverse Blog 03 - Chroverse Setup Outline
As I mentioned earlier I've been putting a lot of effort into planning out the Chroverse. One major step in this is deciding where it diverges from the Prime Reality, and I'm glad to say that I have decided on the point(s) of divergence. * There is a slight delay of the GSR's construction during the Core War. * Lesovikk does not hesitate as he did in the Prime Reality and most of his team survives their confrontation with the Zyglak. I've extrapolated a lot of story from these already. In fact, the changes branch out enough that I may not need to have any other specific divergence points. What I plan to do is make a timeline page explaining whatever happened in the canon story, but in the Chroverse (so basically, up through the Reformation of Spherus Magna) and write some stories from that point onward. Other stories will take place parallel to canon events (but in the Chroverse, not the Prime, of course). To clarify, the Chroverse will end up on a page (or pages) at some point, but I don't want to do that until I've sufficiently mapped it out, which I will do here. Chroverse History I: Core War Before the Core War, everything remains just as it did in the Prime Reality. Due to complications in trade because of the raging Core War, there is a delay in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. The Great Beings must postpone that project until more supplies can be secured. In the meantime, waiting for supplies to be brought to their laboratories, Angonce and the other GBs who experiment upon Spherus Magnan citizens become impatient and decide that they need to find something else to keep them occupied. The Great Beings therefore experiment upon the Zesk and Vorox during the Core War, not after it. The sudden sharp change in their state as a society and army drastically inhibits the Sand Tribe. Because of this, their normally effective military is damaged, and they are practically wiped out by the Ice Tribe, instead of being defeated in a close fight as in the Prime Reality. (See note 1) In the Chroverse, however, with the Sand Tribe out of the way, there is nobody to weaken the Ice Tribe before their confrontation with the Rock Tribe. In the ensuing fight, the Rock Tribe is decimated, and three key Glatorian leaders (Certavus, Stronius, and Tarix) are slain. (See note 2) Power becomes imbalanced. Without the good guidance of Certavus, the power-hungry Strakk becomes the new general, and the Ice Tribe recklessly destroys enemy forces and taps the Core. The Shattering occurs. The Glatorian system is put into effect. However, it is different than in the Prime Reality, in the fact that it lacks the restrictions imposed by the veteran soldiers; killing is fully allowed and honor isn't particularly important. The Ice Tribe becomes the strongest military power instead of the Rock Tribe, hiring out the remaining Skrall as mercenary soldiers. The Baterra continue their work, wreaking havoc on the Ice Tribe. The Great Beings become disgruntled with the set factions and divisions and the death that resulted from their competition. By this point their shipping problems are resolved and they are able to continue work on the GSR and its inhabitants. The GBs decide to create Matoran with less rigid divisions in type as well as more variations, with the thought that uniqueness amongst individual beings will lead to overall unity on the whole instead of factional allegiances. Chroverse History II: Early Matoran Universe The test of this theory is Orde. His fateful encounter with the Zyglak occurs, and he causes a tribe of them to become enraged and more hostile, as in the Prime Reality. In the Chroverse, however, this tribe does not kill the First Toa Team, because Lesovikk does not have his infamous moment of hesitation. As soon as one Toa is struck down in the ambush, the Toa of Air sends the rest of the team to cover, leaving the body of the other fallen Toa on the battlefield, a choice he later regrets despite the fact that the Toa was dead already (although he does realize that it was necessary to save his other brethren). This band of Zyglak is soon defeated with only minor injury to the other Toa. Because the team survives in the Chroverse, Orde does not become notorious for his failure when combatting the Zyglak earlier on. (See note 3) Since the Zyglak are defeated, it is seen by the Great Beings and Mata Nui that Orde's accidental angering of the Zyglak does not have consequences as bad as those of the Prime Reality, and the experiment that is Orde is seen as successful. The Great Beings give the go-ahead, and Matoran, Toa, Skakdi, and more of all types and of both genders are created. Additionally, Mata Nui and the Great Beings begin to experiment more frequently and openly with the things living in the GSR, leading to many different and unique beings, plenty of which aren't even part of a species or group, but singular entities. (For example, there are many Dark Hunters or Order of Mata Nui members who appear to be the only one of their own species, the reason for this being that there actually is no species, just the one being.) (See note 4) These experiments are frequently fruitful. Mata Nui eventually creates several sapient species to populate the Matoran Universe, including the Makuta species, and those of the future Barraki, the Prime Six. (See note 5) When the League of Six Kingdoms rebels, Botar does not arrive to prevent Teridax from executing the Barraki, because he is occupied elsewhere; Teridax kills Carapar and wounds Mantax, but the other Barraki escape during the executions, destroying many Toa and a good chunk of the Brotherhood's army in the process. (See note 6) In a show of sympathy for the devastation of this event, a large number of Toa and Matoran are artificially created by the Brotherhood to replace those lost. In part due to the high number of Toa and Matoran present, the Metru Nui Civil War goes differently... it splits into three factions (Ko and Ta, Po and Ga, Le and Onu) instead of two. The three-way war ends itself gradually, winding down to peace, but Teridax gets fed up with the war regardless and kills many fighters in the Archives Massacre. Miserix still grants Metru Nui to Teridax, but becomes suspicious of him long prior to the Convocation. The war leaders end up in the Pit, where they later meet Hakann. Chroverse History III: Toa Mangai As a result of the First Toa Team's survival, they encounter the Makoki Stone fortress during a Frostelus attack (in the official Bionicle story, the First Toa Team and the Makoki Guard fortress existed at the same time). Upon arriving, the team helps to defend the fortress, defeating the Frostelus and saving the Stone. A few Skakdi thieves, Vezok and Hakann, happen to be attacking the fortress amidst the chaos, but unlike in the Prime Reality, their plan doesn't work. Vezok is taken by Ancient to the Dark Hunter fortress; Hakann is apprehended by the Toa, then by Botar, and brought to the Pit to live out a short sentence. Soon after this, Botar catches up to the fleeing five Barraki and captures most of them, though Mantax apparently perishes in their battle. The remaining four warlords are taken to the Pit, joining Hakann and the six Matoran war leaders. Lhikan joins the First Toa Team, not the Mangai, and thus many events turn out differently. Instead of Lhikan answering the call and going to Metru Nui, an unnamed Toa does so and becomes leader of the Mangai team. (See note 7) Tuyet later takes over the team, and exercises much less restraint, honor, and good judgement than Lhikan in the Prime Reality. She begins by allowing Nidhiki to slay the Kanohi Dragon instead of simply subduing it. As in the Prime Reality, Tuyet kills several Matoran and gains the Nui Stone, and Nidhiki attempts to stop her on his own, but is defeated. Tuyet hires a Dark Hunter known as "Amnesia" to silence the Toa of Air by removing his memories of the event. However, "Amnesia" messes up and causes Nidhiki to experience frequent short-term memory loss from then on. The Dark Hunter armies are nearly wiped out in the Canyon on Unending Whispers, instead of just being captured and forced to surrender, because Nidhiki forgets that he made a deal with Lariska, despite remembering the location of the Dark Hunter outpost within the canyon. He is confronted by Lariska during the battle, who accuses him of triple-crossing them, although obviously he doesn't know what she's talking about. Lariska executes Nidhiki. At an unknown point, Orde discovers the existence of the Order of Mata Nui. (Despite the mental shielding of Order agents, Orde is more inclined to use mental brute strength instead of finesse, and manages to "crack" this mental barrier.) He tracks down Helryx and attempts to blackmail her into revealing the Order to the world. The Time Slip occurs shortly afterwards and causes Orde to forget this encounter. However, Helryx later reconsiders his remarks more seriously and, to an extent, takes Orde's opinion into account. This leads to the creation of the Army of Mata Nui shortly before the Destiny War. (See note 8) The Nynrah Ghosts become less secretive as well, accepting skilled craftsman from across the GSR to their ranks, and forming a more open business alliance with Stelt, turning away from the Vortixx. A strong rivalry begins, pitting Stelt and Nynrah against Xia. This rivalry consists mostly of competitive trade and rapid innovation, but some covert sabotage operations are launched now and then. Chroverse History IV: City of Legends At some point Lhikan parts ways with the First Toa Team and journeys to Metru Nui at the request of Tuyet, who has been losing allies due to the Brotherhood's preparations and the Dark Hunters desire for revenge. Although the circumstances of his presence are different- called to take the place of dead and missing Toa, rather than having been there a long time- many things proceed the same in the Chroverse aas they did in the Prime Reality. Lhikan is tricked by Teridax, who was in turn deceived by Mata Nui, and distributes Toa Stones to those who would later become the Toa Metru. However, because Nidhiki is dead, Krekka is assigned to someone else, and two different Dark Hunters (Lurker and Eliminator, perhaps? I haven't decided) attack Lhikan instead. Immediately after he gives Vakama the final Toa Stone, Lhikan is viciously killed by the Dark Hunters. Because of the animosity between their species, Roodaka and Sidorak do not ally at the head of the Visorak horde under the Brotherhood. Sidorak is secretly accepted to the Dark Hunters, acting as a political spy for them. Roodaka joins the Brotherhood, taking on sole leadership of the Visorak horde. Since Sidorak is not available for the Viceroy to manipulate as she did in the Prime Reality, Roodaka is ultimately not very well prepared, and is nearly killed by the Tahtorak. Although believed dead, she is actually just stuck in the Zone of Shadows due to the Zivon. The Toa find the remains of her correspondence with Teridax, allowing them to learn of the Brotherhood of Makuta's plans. The Toa Hordika are healed by Keetongu and return to their state as the Toa Metru. The Rahaga are also cured and journey south with the intention of finding and recruiting allies to use against the Brotherhood, whose nefarious plot is now known. (See note 9) Chroverse History V: Conflict Initiates Because of all these events, the beings of the Matoran universe are now aware of Teridax's plan (although they don't know the full extent of it, because Teridax never told Roodaka the whole thing, just the parts she needed to know). A small army of Toa is sent to defend Karda Nui. The Makuta react and up the ante with armies of Rahi, Fohrok, Exo-Toa, Rahkshi, and other creations. Mutran and Kojol (who is alive in the Chroverse for some reason) invent a bizarre and powerful beast combining a bunch of different creatures and whatnot, including Bohrok, Rahkshi, Avohkah, and Shadow Leeches. (See note 10) Along with the rest of the Brotherhood's armies, these creations wreak havoc upon Karda Nui, taking over the Core and attempting to find the keystones so that they could enter the Codrex. Many of the Toa stationed there are killed, and an all-out war begins, accelerating Mata Nui's poor condition. (This section of history is still being worked on; I just decided to share what I have so far. Everything I write here will lead up to the Reformation. After that things will probably get radically different, if they don't get a lot different beforehand...) Notes 1. Sand Tribe vs. Ice Tribe * In canon, as far as I know, it was not said whether it was a close fight or a complete wreck in the battle between the Ice and Sand tribes. For my purposes I'm assuming that things turned out the way they did because the Ice Tribe was weakened by a tough struggle against the Sand Tribe, allowing them to be beat later by the Rock Tribe, whereas in the Chroverse it is not a close fight at all and the Ice Tribe is not at all weakened, easily decimating the Sand Tribe and later the Rock Tribe as well. 2. Deaths of Glatorian leaders * Stronius defeats and brutally murders Tarix. The Skrall captain is then killed in a duel by the honorable Certavus in retribution. Certavus is badly wounded in the fight, and gets left on the battlefield to die by the crooked Strakk, who wants power for himself and is not above letting his superior perish to gain it. 3. First Toa team battles Zyglak * In my interpretation of the Prime Reality's events (since they were vaguely mentioned, not described in detail), Lesovikk's hesitation comes after one member of the team is abruptly struck by a disintegration arrow and goes down immediately. Instead of promptly calling for the team to get down, Lesovikk is unsure of what to do - go for cover, or try to protect their fallen teammate? - and the rest fall quite quickly during the next few seconds. Lesovikk himself barely manages to survive, and resorts to brutally killing a few of the Zyglak in his rage, the rest of the Zyglak fleeing in fear. The news of this tragic event leads to the infamy of Orde for his mistake, and the Great Being's decision to make no more male Ce-Matoran. (If the Zyglak hadn't succeeded after he angered them, I think that he wouldn't be in as much trouble for it.) * In the Chroverse, however, Lesovikk does not hesitate and things turn out much differently. He sends the rest of the team to cover, leaving the body of the fallen Toa on the battlefield, a choice he later regrets despite the fact that the Toa was dead already (although he does realize that it was necessary to save his other brethren). This band of Zyglak is peacefully defeated with only minor injury to the other Toa. Because the team survives in the Chroverse, Orde does not become notorious for his failure when combatting the Zyglak earlier on. 4. Beings without a species * In Bionicle canon, there's not really any explanation for why there are so many characters who are the only member of their supposed species to be seen in story. * The given reason in the Chroverse is therefore not intended to replace any explanation for this, but to offer a possible one. 5. Six "Prime" species * Aside from the Matoran, these were created in an attempt to make a sort of artificial universe, since the Great Beings (and by extension, Mata Nui) are obsessed with creating things, especially improvements upon existing concepts (in this case the Glatorian are being "improved upon" with the GB's versions, the six Primes). These are: ** Takadox's species: First Prime ** Pridak's species: Second Prime ** Mantax's species: Third Prime ** Kalmah's species: Fourth Prime ** Ehlek's species: Fifth Prime ** Carapar's species: Sixth Prime * I decided to name them by numbers instead of giving them actual species names so as to keep at least something sort of close to canon... we never knew a single-word name for their species, so I figured I could give each species a title without giving them a one-word name. * The numbers for the species were decided by placing the Barraki's names in reverse alphabetical order. 6. Execution of the Barraki * In the Prime Universe, Botar shows up just in time to stop Teridax's Exo-Toa from killing the defeated Barraki. In the Chroverse, however, Botar is otherwise occupied with something that I might write about later, or might not, who knows. * The Barraki prevent their own execution because Pridak escapes by use of a Kanohi Kualsi, which throws the gathering into confusion, allowing the other Barraki to attack, et cetera. 7. Unnamed Toa as leader of the Mangai * Most of the Toa Mangai received no names in canon. In fact, the only ones whose names were known are Tuyet, Lhikan, and Nidhiki. In the Chroverse I have decided to name several members of this team. This Toa is made leader because I do not think that there would be any real reasonable excuse to make Nidhiki or Tuyet the original team leader in the Chroverse; instead, this other Toa will be killed or otherwise disabled at some point. Tuyet will thus take over. * This Toa is currently unnamed because I haven't decided what to do with the character, and I like having options. Maybe I'll make him an original character, or perhaps I'll use a canon character, such as Zaria, or even Orde himself. That comes later, though. 8. Army of Mata Nui * The AOMN is a very important part of my post-Reformation storyline. 9. Rahaga back to Hagah * If I recall correctly, it was said that Roodaka's mutation spinners couldn't be undone by Keetongu. That made no sense to me, so my headcanon is that they can be healed by Keetongu. 10. Mutran and Kojol's creation * I have yet to name or actually create this beast. Again, I'm leaving the opportunity open, so that later on I can make something worthy. Other stuff to check out! * Calbus, Visorian bounty hunter with the Goldenheart Cannon * Vizmar, a general from Carapar's army, a Sixth Prime * First Chroverse blog post * Kanohi concepts blog post Feedback on my story concepts is much appreciated. What makes sense? What doesn't? Anything too strange? Any plot holes or things you're curious about? Leave a reply below if you've got questions or comments. Category:Blog posts